brs_the_catfandomcom-20200215-history
Maid Gunner the Wolf
"Stella...you've changed. You were our best fighter, and now you've gone soft because of some man from your past?! You and your friends are all alike! I'm through with all of you!" - Maid Gunner the Wolf to Stella the Cat and her friends. (BRS the Cat 2nd Anniversary Special: The Wedding of Stella and Rothcol) Maid Gunner the Wolf is a former friend of Stella and company's, as well as a skilled bounty hunter. She has abandoned her friends for the Deathcalibur Society after she believed Stella had "gone soft" when the feline heroine married Rothcol the Wolf. Maid Gunner is also a third generation Other Self. Appearance Maid Gunner the Wolf wears a maid's outfit. Beneath the maid dress, there is an arcane seal on her back. This seal contains a demon warlord Dragon Slayer sealed away called Izanami. Maid Gunner also weilds a giant sniper rifle. Her maid dress currently has a patch of the Deathcalibur Society's symbol sewn onto the left shoulder. Her time in the Deathcalibur Society also got her retractable blades installed in her boots, and a tranforming machete that easily stores in her sniper rifle's scope without interfering with her shot. She roughly looks 28 years old in appearance. Personality Maid Gunner can be considered a lone wolf, much like Black Gold Saw the Wolf and Nana Gray the Cat. She was also Gold Saw's greatest rival when it came to bounty hunting. She used to be kindhearted, but when her relationship with Stella soured, she started to go insane. She has allowed Izanami to manipulate her actions, and is even willing to allow Izanami to use her body for her new incarnation. Life as a Lone Bounty Hunter Before becoming a member of the Deathcalibur Society, Maid Gunner was a respected Otherworld Bounty Hunter. She would take on jobs that were only legal. She made a fortune in Bits, (The currency of the Otherworld, and the least valuable of all Mobian currency globally. It is the most powerful converting currency, however) and would occasionally take on a few jobs for G.U.N. if the pay was handsome enough. The Deathcalibur Society One of the Otherworld's biggest tragedies in the current (fourth) generation of Other Selves would definitely be Maid Gunner abandoning her role as an Other Self to join the Deathcalibur Society, an organization of lowlife bounty hunters that take on both legal and illegal jobs who have abandoned their old lives for what they believe to be a much better life. Although the pay is a lot higher, it's an organization quite literally meant for the insane. Her time in the Deathcalibur Society changed her...making her a truly cold-hearted killing machine, as she now has mastery over melee combat to go with her long range combat. She has had constant encounters with Stella during her missions, and their relationship worsened more and more as they met under these circumstances. Category:Characters Category:Members of Deathcalibur Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Other Selves Category:Wolves